


Purple

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Short n sweet, they're stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Paul really loves Hugh, but the man has needs to realize that Paul is the best judge for what looks good on him.





	Purple

    “It so is.”

    “It so  _ isn’t  _ and I can’t believe that I have to say it.”

    “It totally is.”

    “ _ Paul _ , come  _ on _ , have some standards.”

    “No, it’s true!”

    “No, it’s  _ not _ !”

    “So is.”

    “Isn’t.”

    “Is.”

    “No.”

    “ _ Yes _ .”

    “No, it’s not. Paul - look at it. Look at it and say what you think and tell me that I’m right.”

    “I’m saying what I think, and I think you’re wrong. It is better.”

Hugh throws his hands up in defeat.

    “No, it’s not,” he mutters under his breath, seemingly having given up the fight. “Does it even matter? It’s not like I’ll wear the jacket for long.”

Paul steps closer and tugs at the lapels. “Consider: It’s cut more tightly than the blue one, and it makes your shoulders and entire back look fantastic, and purple looks fantastic on you, and it’s going to look great with the black shirt and I’ll probably be very flustered the entire time because of how good you look.”

    “But you get flustered no matter what I wear, Paul darling.”

    “But I’ll be even more flustered.” Paul kisses the corner of his lips sweetly, and Hugh’s resolve is crumbling faster than anticipated.

    “Does the purple one really look better?”

Paul bites his lower lip as he runs his eyes down Hugh’s body again. 

    “Oh yes it does.”

    “You know, it’s almost like you don’t get enough sex.” Hugh’s voice is dryer than the Sahara desert, and he’s delighted at the flush that immediately covers Paul’s entire face, making him look down again, appropriately flustered.

    “Don’t be like that,” he mutters, tugging at the jacket again in an attempt at revenge.

Hugh laughs and drops a kiss to Paul’s temple. “One not even particularly dirty joke, and you blush. That’s  _ adorable _ , you know that, right?”

    “Shut up.”

    “Adorable.”

    “Go away. I don’t like you.”

    “You’re holding me though. I can’t get away without losing at least the jacket. Or maybe that’s what you want?”   
Paul’s head snaps up so fast that he almost knocks it into Hugh’s face.

    “Shut. Up!” he exclaims, pushing Hugh away.

Hugh goes willingly and grins at Paul from the center of the room. He looks  _ so  _ good in that jacket though, never mind that underneath he’s wearing a bright pink tank top with holes and only underwear (and red socks. It’s like Paul’s love is colorblind, seriously.) The fabric accentuates his shoulders nicely and tapers around his waist, and it shimmers a little, and the sleeves hug his biceps and -

    “My eyes are up here,” Hugh informs him cheerfully.

    “Fuck you.”

    “Oh, please.”

Paul scrunches his face up as though he’s in pain.

    “Really, Hugh? Really? You had to go there? Why do I even spend time with you, you’re horrible.”

    “‘Cause you love meeee~”

Paul ambles closer, smiling again. He tugs the lapels to their intended place again, buttons the jacket up and smooths his hands over the front.

    “Mmh, yes I do.”

    “Want me to lose the jacket?”

Hugh may look good in purple clothing, but he looks even better without it.

    “Oh, yes I do!”

**Author's Note:**

> two in one day? four in two days??? yes. will i then go on a hiatus again, abandoning everything i've worked on? also probably yes :D  
> i hope you guys enjoyed this, and please please leave me a comment so i *don't* go on that hiatus! it would make my day <3
> 
> come say hi on [my tumblr](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com)!


End file.
